BlackLight & WhiteDarkness
by ZeroDragonFlame
Summary: I'm not good with introduction so read it and fine out what the story is like. Review but no flames.
1. BlackLight & WhiteDarkness

**HEY EVERYONE! IT IS I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ZERODRAGONFLAME.**

**I'AM WRITING MY FIRST FANFICTION OF PANTY AND STOCKING **

**SO HERE GOS IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IT IF NOT SHUT JUST SO WE ARE CLEAR THE **

**FIRST STORY WILL SHOWCASE MY "OC" IT WILL HAVE SOME FINAL FANTASY**

_Well, this is were it ends for me? Oh, hi there my name is or was Cloud, Cloud Gunblade I was 17, black hair(has cloud strife hair just black),blue eyes, 5'9, tanned skinned, and the young brother of Lockon Gunblade (final fantasy 8 Squall)._

_**[Flash back]**_

_Its been 7 years to this day when he passed our parents left us when I was only 5 years old Lockon was only 15 but still manage to raise me and go to school find a job and perfidy for us, we decided to have our name changed to this day I have long since forgotten the family name we didn't need it or our parents it was now Gunblade._

_The reason was for our that name was because of our skills Lockon was an expert on guns, revolver the most and me it was the sword. We often teach each other how to use each other weapon 4 years later and I was average with a gun he had master the sword better then me! Well I was 9 years old the reason we learned how to use weapons, was sometime we have to hunt for food or someone would break in our house we learned how not to kill with them, but didn't mean we couldn't but never do._

_We lived in a bad neighborhood we didn't have that much but to get food, water, clothes, material for our weapon (we had some friends well a few), and a roof(at best) even with little I was happy._

_But happiness never last on my 10__th__ birthday Lockon want out to get something from a store but never came back I then heard that there was accident Lockon was it by a car to push a little girl out of it way._

_**1hour earlier **_

I was walking down the street to my home after visiting my brother in the cemetery 'its already been 7 years since he died' I thought to myself. As I walked home saw the little neighbor girl that was? "what"? "4 maybe 5 years old"? she was a long brown hair, eyes, tanned, girl in a pink sun-dress and sandals playing with a red ball. Then the girl kicks the ball and it land in the street she runs after not seeing the car coming or the driver seeing the girl.

It was at that time were everything slows down and I'm the only one still moving unaware was a foot away from the girl, I didn't know I was even move till then. I had to think on what to do because in a few seconds someone going to die me or her it felt like I was frozen for years thinking then I stop and look at the girl her head was turned facing the thing that was going to take her life and the expression it was one of..of..pure.

.

Terror.

I then thought of my life it was good but after Lockon death it lonely…lonely I had on one, on friends, on family, on one to miss me, on one to cry for me, on one to remember me, then I look back at the girl and all the time I saw her they were small, but enough to tell me she will be miss, she will be cried for, she will be remember 'I wonder, did Lockon go though this too'? I close eyes and shot them on and yelled…

.

"FUCK IT"

.

I push the girl out of the car way just then thing started to move again and I was…flying…and the 'THUMP' 'nothing? I felt nothing? But…water'? it was red then I saw a … 'sandal'? 'oh (inhale) the girl..its hers (exhale) good she's sav- then everything went black.

_**[PRESENT TIME]**_

_Black…everything went black I felt like I was floating on water… "_Hey , how long are you just going to lay there we'll run out of time if don't wake up" a familiar voice said, I thought 'strange it sound like…!'. "Lockon!" I shouted and sprang up "Hey Bro" he said give him a grin, he turned and began to walk then stop and slightly turn his head to the left, just enough to show his brown eyes looking at me and said "well you coming or just going to lay on the water"? he said.

I look to see were on a beach I was on…the? Water?! I got up and was standing on it I went on one knee and put my hand inside the water it went in, then my elbow, then my arm and felt nothing on bottom to it 'how am I standing on water?!' I thought but was cut when Lockon yelled "HEY, COME ON WE DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND"! he shouted on the beach as he walked and stopped at a tree and lay back on it, I run to him and stop when I was five step close enough to hear him he then said to me..

"Hey how are thing" he said with a grin that said '_I know already'_ which didn't go unnoticed but I had a idea what happen "I die to save the neighbor girl from getting hit and this this is heaven"? he shook his head and said "yes and no" I look at him with a questioning look, I open my mouth to ask but he spoke first and said "this is limbo you are dead but still alive you will go back in a little bit…well if you want to"? he said.

I look again thinking of what he said '_if I want to…what that supposes to mean…won't I just go back to my normal lif-' _but I was cut off when Lockon said "on, you will not go back to your normal life, you will be thrown into something that will put your skills to the test Cloud" I was about to ask what but was stop when he lifted his right arm up and a stopping sign and spoke "it would seem time up" he said.

I was going to ask what but was interrupted again when heard …[_**Whooshing sound] **_I turn to the back and see a vortex it was made of what seem like white & a little bit blue fire. Lockon spoke again "well you better get going she'll be waiting for you" he said, "who will be waiting for me" I said to my dead brother as we walk to the vortex we stop when we were standing close to it but there was on heat coming off it?.

My brother spoke snapping me back to him and said "she is a friend I met here when I first came her, originally she was supposed to meet you here I asked her if I could so I can give you something before you go back to earth" he said.

Cloud look at his brother with a raise brow and saw him takeout a small black box from his right pocket from his black jacket (he wearing squall clothe, look him up for those who never seen him) Cloud got it and asked "what is it"? Lockon close his eyes and chuckle a little bit it brought back memories, he would get him a gift and he say what it was? Only to be told the same thing over and over again, he opened his eyes and said with a small smile "open it and find out, I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but me dieing made it impossible but my friend manage to got it for me come to think about it today's your 18th birthday " he said Cloud birthday was the 1/26/1995 at 5pm he still had wait how long has it been now o-well.

Cloud did as his brother said and opened it and inside was a chain it seem to be designed as a dragon it head was the chain clasp and its tail was shaped like a hook it was 5 inches long and 15 mm wide but the thing in the middle was what got Cloud attention it was a pistol and a sword crossed together giving it a X shape was made out of…silver?! '_how did he pay for this we barely had enough to get by'? _he thought to himself.

"I had to pull in extra shifts to pay for it you remember those time I come home later then I regularly did" he said, Cloud remember it before moving out of his first home do to it being so dangerous defending for himself that and the memories of them together, to the home he live in now it was ok, in a good neighborhood, but it was lonely, he remember Lockon coming home because when he came home it meant Cloud could get some sleep from guarding the house because the police their SUCKED! Hell most of the time both me and Lockon earned money being bounty hunters.

Lockon look at Cloud nodding to his question he closed his eyes remembering that last time he saw his brother off and a car hitting him and said "I had ask it made pacifically made for and want out to give it to you on your birthday but then…" he didn't need to answer both know Lockon sighed and open his eyes and turn his head to look at the vortex and turn to his younger brother and said "it time to get going Cloud she wait for and your answer".

Cloud wiped away his tears that were about to come out walked toward the vortex and stop he pushes the dragon head down to open it its bottom fang slide under the front right side of his pants hoop let it go and a **[SNAP]** was heard meaning it was on and hooked the tail on the third [**of seven] **hoop on the right, he turn to look at his older brother and say "good bye, brother" and walks in the fire vortex to meet his brother friend.

Lockon sees his young brother walk in the fire vortex and watches as the white and blue fire disappear Lockon sighs worry about his little brother '_I wonder if he'll be _-' Lockon closes his eyes and grin letting out a small chuckle before opening his eyes and saying "what the hell am I thinking of course he'll be ok he my little brother he's Cloud Gunblade"! after saying that Lockon began to glow and disappear before thinking '_Cloud you've grown but I hope for three things stay safe, and…_

.

GET! A! GOD! DAMN!GIRLFRIEND!AND! GET! LAID!

.

The vortex open Cloud stepped out and the fire vortex disappeared he look around and saw he was in a garden there were flowers, trees with fruit, bird baths, and fountain in front of the fountain he saw one she at best 6'0 or 6'1 tall, wears white V neck dress that showed her...well develop blossom, she look to be in early twenty's 24 or 25 at best, she had cyan eyes, long blond spiky hair that reaches to her knees in the front but has pink highlight in the back has a claw like bangs (same like a blond whore we all know, you know who)[somewhere in a city, a spiky hair blonde is pissed and beating up a ugly green dog?…thing?] the two on top were blond and the bottom one the two in the middle were pink, she had golden winged Hermes-like heels, and had a beige skin-tone.

Cloud had several thought enter if mind, one this woman had… the biggest set of breast he had ever seen though he kept a poker face, working as a bounty hunter there were time the female bounty would use sex appeal on him never work didn't want to lose his virginity to some whore [once again same city, same blonde, same dog?…thing?, worse beating], two he felt like brutally beating his brother for some reason, and he feels like right now some how…he pissed off a blonde and cause a…dog? or something to be in severe pain he thought,shrugged it off thought '_fuck it, not my problem'_.

**Character : Cloud Gunblade**

**Gender : Male**

**Hair : Black (the same hair style as cloud strife) **

**Eyes Color : Brown**

**Skin Color : tanned-skinned **

**Height : 5'9**

**Clothe : White T-Shirt, Black cargo pants, Nike black and red shoes**

**Occupation : Manly Bounty Hunter**

**Weapons: Swords and guns**

**Race : human soul**

**Heaven Weapon : non**

**Death : none**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone third chapter wanted to post the second chapter yesterday but being a newbie I had on idea how to post the other chapters so ask for help so like to thank FanFictionHunter, Benikaze & for helping this newbie learn the rope THANKS! Hope you review and like this story and for any one who like it review it anyone that bad mouth it then go see the summary and… REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**

He saw the woman coming closer to him she was smiled as she spoke to Cloud "hello, you most be Cloud, Cloud Gunblade right" she asked him he answer "yes, you must be the Friend my brother spoke of, think you for letting me see him" he said "it was nothing he is a friend" she said "oh! my! Forgive me I forgot to introduce I am "archangel" Bra, Bra Anarchy" Cloud thought one thing '_Bra? Ha that's a weird name next thing you know there angel name I don't know panty! or even stocking! Hahahaha'! _[once again same city, same blonde, same dog?…thing? This time with a blue & pinked hair girl, with weapons, slaughter fest] back to reality "nice to meet you Bra" he bows "my brother at told me will be going back home but things will change? Why? And how? Will it change?" he asked curiously want to know about his own life.

Bra sigh and was going to answer his questions "the reason "why" it will change is you will not return as a human anymore" Cloud eyes widen at this he was no longer be a human?! "wha-…what do you mean no longer a Hu…human what will I be" he asked for what his future will be. Bra answer him in a calm manner and said "you will become angel and as for how your life will change you will take on the jobs as angel" she spoke to him calmly. Cloud ask "what are these jobs I will have to do if I were to except?" Bra answer "you will go back with the mission of destroying "ghost" and will be station in a new city we have already assigned you to a city the boarder between heaven and hell you will be assisting two other angels that are there or you my except your death and remain here in heaven".

Cloud asked another "what are "ghost" and who are these other angels" he ask wanting to know what he was getting into and what back up he'll be having watching his back. Bra answer calmly "a ghost is a vengeful spirit, able to possess matter, such as feces and vehicles you fight and purify them before they are to cause harm and will be rewarded with heaven coins to buy your way to heaven or back or can be used to update or enhance equipment " she answer Cloud calmly and he answer her "I see so I will be a bounty hunter or in this case ghost hunter" "yes" "ok then I will ex-" he stopped himself from excepting before getting answer to ask his last two questions "I forgot, before I except who are the other two angel? and what are they like?

.

.

.

There was silence

.

Bra had begun to sweat bullets she had a wobbly smile like she was using every last bit of will power to put one on and hold it and shouted "WELLNOWTHATYOUKNOWWHATTHEJOBWILLBELIKELETGETYOUREADYTOGOOKOK"! Cloud was surprised at Bra outburst like that so far she had been calm and collected now she panicking, sweating, shouting, and rushing me to get way from the subject as if trying to…"Bra who are they" Bra sighed a tiered sigh '_they must really get in her hair'_ Bra answer and admitted "their my daughters their 18 and…aren't the best they only been on earth for a mouth and a half but their numbers of coin collected are so low then the average, so I was hoping if you being there would raise the number (I forgot how old they are, don't want to go back)." Cloud was shock and had to ask "HOW OLDER ARE YOU, REALLY YOU LOOK 24"! completely ignoring what she said about the reason he was being sent there, only watching Bra blush that he thought she was so young [if he know] Bra said embarrassed "Oh Cloud don't you know it's not nice to ask a lady how old they are" Cloud calmed down and ask "what are your daughters like? and what are their names?" at that Bra face went paled all color was gone her eyes turned Anime golf balls and said "well you see…you remember when I told you about the heaven coins and how you can buy your way back into heaven."

Cloud only nodded at her not liking what the answer will be _'if they have to buy their way back to heaven that means, they must have done something to get themselves kick out of heaven wonder what it could have been?' _he thought and spoke "yeah, I remember why? What did they do to get kick out and have to buy their way back in?" he asked her.

Bra sighed tiredly and answer "Well they were kick out do to showing sighs of possessing one of the deadliest sin" "really which ones? Also I still don't know what their names are? " he asked to know the names of Bras' daughters _'I wonder what their like if their Bras' then I guess one would most likely possesses the sin of lust I wonder about the other one? Oh well, I'll find out later wonder what names they have I mean Bra would have never name her daughters by a piece of clothing like her like something like pan-' _Cloud fell to the ground as Bra said her daughters names with a smile "oh, their names are Panty and Stocking Anarchy, are you okay?"

Cloud got up and sweat dropped looking at her with a blank look(-_-) with one thought '_really, Panty and Stocking with names like those I am damn sure one of the has lust as a sin, next thing there going to be…what two red skinned girls with horns, names are god forbid something like Scanty or…Kneesock, I swear I will Fucking find that god damn green dog! Or what ever the fuck that thing is and I will RIP THAT THING DICK OFF AND USE IT BEAT THE SMART ASS WHO THINKS IT FUNNY TO NAME THEIR KIDS AFTER SEX CLOTHES AND SHUBBIT RIGHT UP HIS ASS!' [In the city, in a building a purple man shiver in fear or excitement and were a green dog thing faint as it felt fear beyond belief]._ Cloud looked at Bra and sigh tiredly and said "okay, go on" while rubbing his temples for her to continue to describe her daughters

Bra spoke and started with Panty "my eldest daughter is Panty is always looking for different men to sleep with. She is a spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes her main interest is sex. She has low standards in men so long that they are handsome and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. She is the one that possesses the sin of lust so you should be careful she might take a beat out of you Cloud dear, or you not." she said with a sly smile that last part "you know most parent don't tend to encourage boys into having sex with their daughters" he with sweat drop "I'm not encouraging I'm warning you" was her responds '_then why don't I believe you and why do you have that grin on your face' _were his thoughts

"Any way moving on to this Stocking girl" he said wanting to move on to go home, Bra snapped out and recomposed herself to explain her youngest daughter "oh! my! Sorry wanted to have a little fun".

" My youngest daughter is Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food she is in possession of the sin Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex in fact she a virgin she would live a life as a virgin if she got a piece a cake everyday."

**[else where in a city]**

[n a city a blonde and her blue & pink hair sister where laying on a pink couch when the B&P hair girl was about to take a bite of chocolate cake when a shiver went up her spine and dropped her spoon of cake to the floor the blonde notice this and spoke "hey! the FUCK! is wrong with you Stocking you ALMOST GOT SOME ON ME BITCH!" the blond yells at Stocking in which she responds "SHUT THE FUCK UP PANTY IT'S NOTHING A WHORE LIKE YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT!" she shouted to her sister Panty and got up from the couch ran to her room leaving a cloud of dust slammed the door of her room shut and thought to herself '_someone knows, someone knows, SOMEONE! KNOWS! AND THEIR GOING TO SUFFER A FATE WORST THEN DEATH!' _she shouted in her mind with (anime fire in her eyes and mouth).

**[back with Cloud]**

Cloud thought he felt a shiver but thought it was his imagination they were in heaven shouldn't get cool here…right? Cloud thought it was time to finish this so he spoke "Bra I think it time we finish this little meeting don't you think" he asked he had got enough to make his mind whether or not to become angel or stay in heaven and live his days here.

Bra nodded her head agreeing and asked the importance question "will you except to go back to earth and fight as an angel or remain herein heaven?" Cloud thought things though stay here and live in peace or go back to earth as angel ghost hunter he would have excepted to have gone back, his life wouldn't have change that much well he thought he had on idea what a ghost can do but thought he might be able to learn on the job he had gotten used to it…but after receiving the information on his…back-up he was having second thought he hadn't worked with other…not anymore he had lost many comrades and his first love he didn't want anyone getting to close to his not anymore he could stay and see if his friends are here but before he answer he heard his brother voice in is head…

**[Lockon voice]**

He heard his brother chuckle "what the hell am I thinking of course he'll be ok he my little brother he's Cloud Gunblade!" Cloud had a smile at the thought his brother knowing that if he was going to except he was going to be ok '_he _really is the-' Cloud was cut off when he hear more of…**his BROTHER words…**

.

"GET! A! GOD! DAMN!GIRLFRIEND!AND! GET! LAID!"

.

(-_-)

.

'**I'm going to kill him when I see him again.**' he thought with a dark murderous voice [Lockon shiver were ever he was at and thought one thing '_this is going to hurt a hell of a lot more than that car']._

**WHILE THAT ALL FOR CHAPTER 3 THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY MADED JUST GOT TO TYPE IT. IT WILL START OFF IN THE FIRST GHOST FIGHT THE SHIT GHOST BUT CLOUD NOT GOING FIGHT HE'LL HAVE A GHOST FIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE THE GHOST OF…NOT GOING TO RUIN IT AND ANYONE THAT SEEN PANTY AND STOCKING I WILL TELL YOU THERE WON'T BE ALL THE GHOST IN THE ANIME AND ANY THAT ARE WILL APPEAR SOON THAN ORIGINAL. ALSO I'M A LITTLE RUSTY IN THE ANIME SO IF ANYONE HAS A SUBJESTION REVIEW AND TELL ME OR PM ME IF YOU LIKE SEE YOU ALL SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone reading my story hope you're liking it well of course you like it your reading chapter 4 now well now the story begin. **

Cloud looked Bra in the eyes showing he made up his mind and was ready to give his answer, Bra saw this and asked "so will you choose to go back and leave the path of a human to walk the path of an angel or remain in heaven to live out your days in peace." Bra said with a calm voice but truly hoping he would choose to be angel, she wanted him to go to help her daughters she felt something…dark something that shouldn't be around that city. But since it is the city on the boarder between Heaven and Hell it was bound to happen but for it to now when her daughters are there unaware of the danger will was the worse thing for the mother of the sinners.

At first she want to go with or have an archangel to watch over them and take care of **"them"** but was denied she had her to take **"them"** that were assigned to her when she was called for Panty and Stocking were assigned to that city and would have to deal with **"them"** if needed to, even if they die. If he were to go then the less he can do is help speed things up with Panty and Stocking coin collection because if what down there is really **"them"** at least Cloud would be able to handle or protect them long enough for the sun to raise.

Cloud spoke and gave his answer "Okay, I except to become an angel"he said his face had a serious face that said _"I'm ready for what ever comes my_ way" on it. Bra signed in relief happy he excepted and spoke with a smile "very well then the only thing left is to choose an item you would like to have as your angelic weapon as it vessel and you will return to you body, okay" she said, Cloud raised a brow and ask "choose an item to be my weapon vessel?" he didn't know what that meant if she meant weapons then he had... a lot he may have kept a few (all) his weapons when he worked as a bounty hunter/mercenary (he had to pay a lot of for weapons to be repair and bullets) '_hey no point throwing thing that that I bought that aren't broken right?' _he thought.

Bra look at him spoke "An angelic weapon and the weapon that you use are two different things you see the weapons you use are unable to harm a ghost the same can be said for demon they will be unable to kill them perhaps slow them or injure them but not kill" at that it got Cloud thinking on his last job before he retired.

**[FLASH BACK 2 YEARS]**

It was the 5th anniversary of Lockon death and Cloud was 15 going on 16 in the next 2 hours he had just finish his mission to kill some stupid war lord in some stupid jungle for some stupid diamond mind, he was supposes to has two people accompany him on this mission the Daemon sister they were said to be demons? then they might be petty good have been there they were sent on a different job it would appear '_well look like I won't be seeing these demons? anytime soon'_ the mission was supposed to last for a good 3 mouth there was the a base to get into not to mention there were at least 1,241 soldier, well that was his counted (he lost count after that) he finished it in 3 days the first day getting to the jungle, the second get to the base, the third getting back, normally he think thing though but he wanted to go home and see his brother grave on his 5th anniversary so he did something he would hardly ever do and charge head on armed with a magnum revolver 44 in his left hand, 12 bullet in his pockets, and a single katana in his right hand.

Honestly why couldn't his last job be some thing easier _'well that what i get for playing pick a job out of a hat for fun, oh well job done and only thing now is to get the rewarded get out of here and make it in time to see my brother and finish moving to my new place' _Cloud had made to the door of his employer door they were big dark red door with gold handles, he grab both handles pull them down when he hear the **[CLICK] **he push forward opening the door to reveal his employer well not really the room was so dark but can the dark figure the thing that had his brow raised were the his blue the seen to glow and just like Cloud his employer other can't be seen had also raise his brow less brow at seeing Cloud and spoke "what might I have you be here Mr. Gunblade should you not be on the mission I had you assigned to 3 days ago or are here get more money at the fact that you were sent alone and not with the Daemon sisters for back up if you like you can stay here and wait for them they will be here tomorrow morning and the three of you can-" "no need I've only come to inform you that I've had completed the mission and have come for my reward, Mr. Corset".

Corset eyes widen in shock how...HOW was it this THIS human a human **boy** able to complete a job like that without any assistant from the Daemon sister sure he was known as the best of the best but that was considering he was a human and not an angel or demon who can't be killed by human weapon injured yes but the boy appears to be unharmed without a single scratch on him, if he had sent the Daemon sister were to have gone the the mission would still be accomplish yes, but in 2 maybe 3 mouths at best and would have had at least suffer some injures like cuts and scratches allover their bodies, clothe torn, bandages over the scratches and a broken arm or leg but the boy had on signed of suffer a single wound clothe were perfectly the same as he had first came in (he wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots and gauntlets with a shoulder guard over his left shoulder) Corset was impressed he would like to see the boy skills more up close and (he began to raise from his chair) personal "I must say Mr. Gunblade I am impressed that you were able to complete a mission of that caliber alone and come back alive unscratched and within 3 days, your money is over there, but first might i ask you for a favor before you leave Mr. Gunblade"

Cloud saw Corset raise and raised a brow and saw that he was pointing to a briefcase on the other side of the room why it was there he didn't know he was going to walk over and get it and be on his way but stop when he heard Corset ask for a favor he turn his head to face Corset and was surprised the man body he was wearing buckles on most of his body and a corset placed tightly on himself he was standing in the light just to show his body but his hand were behind his back and the dark covered his head so he still couldn't see his face but what caught his attention was the man blue eyes had turned red '_who or what is he' _he thought and spoke "and what might this favor of you be if you plan to send me on another job sorry but this was my last job I'm retiring" he said as he walked close to the briefcase to get the hell out of there he was going to be late to see his brother he didn't seem to care that the man eyes changed color.

Corset answer "no, I was going to ask if you would merely have a small sparing session seeing as you are retiring and this will be my last and only changes to go up against the mighty Cloud Gunblade it would be an honor to see ware I stand between you and the last man I faced" Cloud signed and turn his head showing his emotionless face and replied "fine, but only for an hour I some thing important to do today" he said Corset snapped his finger and the light turned on showing his light purple skin, red eyes, bony features and a conical hairstyle giving his head a tear drop shape. Cloud remained unfazed "just so you know you don't need to hold back (he released his belts over his body revealing his muscular form) ME!" he shout the last part, Cloud was surprised by this...but got over it he was out of bullet usung the last of his 12 bullets to kill the war lord _'sword don't fail me now'_ he thought as he and Corset charge and clash together.

**[ONE HOUR LATER]**

Cloud was running out of the building his clothes were torn he had cut over his body but didn't mind as he was running he was murmuring something "damn that guy was strong and freaky he didn't seem to die no matter what. oh well, I only have 30 minutes to see Lockon then go back home to pack" he said running home.

**[PRESENT TIME]**

Cloud thought was to himself '_was Corset a demon well that explained why he didn't die from all those cuts i made' _he looked back at Bra and said"okay so why do I need vessel for my weapon?" he asked Bra answered "in the past we would have our weapon out at all time but these younger angels didn't want to contently drag their weapons around so they made it so they could always have them without being force to drag them around by in betting the in a piece of clothing, to be honest it was a great idea, but their are some that choose their...unmentionable as their weapon vessel" she spoke the last part grimly thinking of a certain blond "so does that mean yours are weapon vessel are your..." he blushing said as he was pointing and trying not look at her chest Bra saw this and grinned "OH! MY! Cloud you dirty young man if you must know yes my bra is would you like to see Cloud watch blushing his face was glowing red as Bra waved her hand over her chest and it glowed a light blue color and a light blue orb it way to Bra stretched out palm and grabbed it her chest fell show they were a lot bigger Cloud let out a nose bleed making Bra grin Cloud focused to see Bra grip the orb a bright light blue light shot out and Bra was now hold a white spear [type in black dragon spear because I am not good at describing thing, first one you see is the one]

Cloud was impressed at this if he had a a weapon that can be so well hidden it would have cut some mission in half. "This is a angelic weapon it is the only weapon that can kill a ghost and a demon...and **"them" **she thought the last part "so what would you like as your weapon vessel to be just chooses and I will in chant it". Cloud took a moment to think should he use as his weapon vessel he scanned his body to pick a vessel his shirt,pants,socks,boxer and thought _'HELL NO!, there no way in god green earth am I going to take those off in a fight but i don't have any thing else on me-' _he stopped thinking as he saw his and thought _'PERFECT! thank you Lockon!' _he clipped it off and held out his right arm and held the chain out in his palm the silver gun & sword X ornament in the middle in the center of his palm the Dragon head & tail dangle on the side he looked at Bra and ask "will this do?".

Bra smiled and nodded and place a hand on the chain to enchant it the chain glowed a light blue but then black electricity sparked from Cloud right hand that held the chain the light blue glow from Bra trying to enchant the chain turned into red&black flames (like the black Getsuga Tenshō ) it shocks Bra forcing her to remove her hand and take few steps back but was then blown back it exploded crashing into the fountain behind her when she got up she shock one the boy had released power equal to an awaken arch-angel and two he had created a red&black flaming tornado. Bra was in awe she had only seen one angel in all of history ever having those flames before "the holy dark flame,Yang" when the flames disappeared Cloud stood in the center in his..._'ANGELIC FORM!, normally it takes years of training to get in that form!' _

But Cloud was different from other his was **black** just pure black he wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots,on his left shoulder had a black shoulder guard, and his chest is covered by two black straps, held in place by a badge representing the gun&sword X ornament on his chain, a black cloth covering his left leg and arm,on his right waist was his dragon chain,on his right arm there a black dragon tattoo (like Hiei kotobukiya) that eyes glow red, but is cover up by black gloves that go up halfway up his elbows the one on the left cover under the black cloth (tied to describe Cloud Strife outfit from _Advent Children_).

There were two things that had caught her attention one has brown eyes were now red that seem to glow with power and the second was the single black stylized wing on his right side big enough to cover his whole body the feather look like they can cut steel like it was butter. Bra was shock at Cloud again at what he was about to do next he waved his right over his chain it is in gulped in the red&black flames and turns into a orb and flies into his out stretched arm in front of his open palm and crushes it creating a small explosion covering Cloud in smoke **[SLICE]** the smoke cut in half Bra see Cloud right arm stretched to the side in his hand was his weapon a gunblade. (_Final Fantasy VII _Squall Leonhart weapon, there no glow like panty&stocking weapons have)

Bra was speechless at what she was seeing '_this boy is he the reincarnation of...Yang, if so then "he" is ether awakening or worst he is already awaken if so' _she take a glance at Cloud _'will he be strong enough to go up against...Yin' _she was brought back when Cloud spoke "so,now what?" Bra walks to him and tell him of the changes to the original plan "there will be a slight change to the job, Cloud" Cloud raised a brow to this and asked "how so?""well normally you would have gone to help Panty&Stocking collect heaven coins on the F-D rank ghost but seeing as you are equal to an arch-angel will be assigned to to do A-S rank." Cloud asked there are ranks to ghosts?" he asked 'Yes, the amount of heaven coins represent their rank thought it does not mean they are powerful...well F-B as for the A-S they are far to much to let any angel below arch-angel level to go on, they are not the ghost of today they are the original ghost they are skilled, experience, and deadly to were they can kill an arch-angel and arch-fiend some can kill both we call them **"Shadow ghost" **and they only appear at night and all over the world but it would seem a small number of them are gathering and they are all traveling to Daten City, and I am not aloud to go to Daten city without the okay, I fear they will put my daughters in danger they are not ready to handle and get themselves killed" Bra look down she had a worry face about her beloved daughter even if they get in he hair she loved them.

Cloud signed he caught on with what Bra wanted from him he would have to help the sisters collect heaven coins,fight ghost with them(all be it they would be weak),then protect them from a **shadow ghost** if they come,he will be in for some sleepless night but...he took a look at Bra face and saw the worry on her face he signed and said "Fuck it" Bra lifted her head and Cloud said "you have better send me back so i can be on my way to...Daten city and watch over your girls now" he said giving her a smile to assure he would protect them which work. Bra smiled and said "very well then!" Bra shout she raised her left hand and vortex of white&blue flame appeared Cloud walked over to it before going though it Bra grabbed his left wingless shoulder Cloud faced her ask"what is?"and Bra handed him a box and "said it a birthday gift and will help you be alerted if a **Shadow ghost **has enter the city" she said with a smile Cloud opened the box and inside was a black watch there were icons on it for on it such as a clock for the time,music with wireless head plug, a ghost radar to locate them, a ghost scanner to see what their rank,and a manual to see what i can do with arch-angel power and what power my weapon has he lifted up the cloth of his left hand to put it on and looked at Bra smiled and said "thank you, I love it" and enter the vortex on sooner it dissipated and Cloud was gone. Once alone Bra put her hand together between her chest in a pray like style and began to pray "please, Cloud protect them from the evil that is to come and yourself because in 1 year time he will awake and you will be our only hope,...also one thing watch out for Panty she might rape you if you let your guard down,sorry" she said sweating bullets on that last one.

**WELL BYE AND BE SURE TO R&R IF YOU LIKE THE STORY CHAPTER MAY NOT BE AS LONG AS THIS ONE BUT WILL HAVE A LITTLE ACTION AND PANTY&STOCKING UNTIL THEN BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE IT ME IF YOUR WONDERING WERE I'VE BEEN I'VE BEEN**

** VIDEO GAMES **

** HOMEWORK**

**THE LATEST UPDATES TO MY FAVORITES STORY'S **

** WRITING MORE TO THE STORY EVER TIME I GET INSPIRATION**

** AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST I'M LAZY**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 5**

**ALSO FOR GOT TO DO THIS **

**I DON'T OWN THE PANTY & STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT ANIME OR THE CHARACTERS. ONLY THE IDEAS OF THEIS STORY ARE MINE **

[The last time we saw Cloud he had enter the vortex to return home now we find him]

"HOLY CRAP…I'M FALLING!" he shouted in cased in light blue flames he look up or down in his case to see he was going to crash into the roof of a hospital, he cross his arm to shield himself but instead of crashing he…went though it?he fell a couple floors and when he stopped he was in a room hovering over "my body".

He was laying in a hospital bed a few cuts & scratches '_man I've been out of it enjoying the peaceful life, a year ago would have gotten the girl jumped over the car or taken it and not bused an inch guessed I'll have to do so training to get back in shape'_ he thought. He floated to his body place a hand on his left shoulder and he was sucked back into his body he opened his eyes showing his eyes were back to his normal brown eyes he got up rather easily he stretched his body removed his bandages, his body was fully heal even the cuts & scratches he saw were gone he turned his head back to the bed to see his birthday gifts his chain and watch and some new clothes black cargo pants,white t-shirt,black shoes some socks,and a black hoodie put them on not zipping up the hoodie put the chain on his right waist, the watch on his left wrist, checked out of the hospital, and made his way home to pack and head off to a ghost infested city which he had heard is the worst place to live "honestly for a place that is said to be on the boarder between heaven and hell it sure is leaning a little to close to hell from what I hear isn't there like this thing called the lingerie run were the high school student party in their underwear?" he asked to no one the sun was starting to go down.

As he made his way home the door of his neighbor house shot open and a little girl ran to Cloud stopping right in front of him. Cloud took a moment and realized who she was "who it's you...Lisa right?" he ask f he had gotten it right he had only heard her mother call out to her every now and then never really talked to anyone only spoke when he would pass by with a simple "hi" or "good morning" .

Lisa nodded with a big smile "Yes! I'm glad that you know my name!" she shouted tn joy that he know her name "so what are you doing?"Cloud asked with a small smile"I was watching cartoons when I saw you walking by and I wanted to say (she took a deep breathe in and shouted) THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!" as she bowed her eyes closed shut.

She opens her eyes when she felt a hand on her head and ruffle her hair she looks up to see Cloud smiling at her "don't mention it just be sure to look both ways when walking across the streets, okay" he said smiling down at her, she lifted up her head and smiled back at him and asked "would you like to come over for dinner mama said it would be okay""sorry, i can't I'll be leaving tonight on something very important for a friend of my brother so i have to pack and go right away" he said with a sad smile see the little girl disappointed face but didn't last long she ran back to her house stopped at the door sponge around and said "wait there please I"ll be back in a second!" she shouted and went inside.

Cloud waited a couple minutes then Lisa came running out with something pink in her hand she stopped when she was in front of Cloud lifted what was in her hands and said "if your going to go you need to eat something so you don't tired" she gave him a pink cake with a chibi picture of Cloud "I made it all by my self mama helped with the oven" handing it to him and running back home stopped and turned around "when you come back promise you'll come have dinner okay" Cloud smile and sighed "okay I'll come back and have dinner, promise" she gave him a big toothy smile and went inside as Cloud walked to his house to pack.

Cloud walked inside his home and made it to his room and got black duffle bag from his closet he packed some clothes some shirts, pants, shorts,boxers shorts and took a bite out of the cake Lisa given to him and thought _'__damn, kid good'_ he put it in a container to save the rest for later. After finishing packing he made his way to the living room he raised a brow to see a white duffle bag with a light blue "H" with wings on the side in front of the door there was a card on it.

Cloud walked to the bag picked it up and hanged it over his right shoulder with his black on and opened the card and read it...

_"Dear Cloud"_

_"I thank you for taking this job helping my daughter's because you willing choose to go to earth not to mention your power is as great as a arch-angel you can come and go to heaven unlike Panty & Stocking, so long that you call before hand on when you will be arriving to visit, if you find yourself with a problem call me anytime" (there was a chibi Bra with a big thumbs up)  
><em>

_P.S. "I packed you some wonderful heaven snacks if you get hungry Garterbelt food kinda good, but still if you want something great knock yourself out I've even packed you a couple heaven pudding for you to enjoy!(a chibi Bra with a spoon in her mouth she has the face stocking when she eat sweets) Also if you be sure to press the picture on the back of the card, well bye and good luck Cloud, be sure to lock you doors and window or else Panty going to come in and rape you".  
><em>

Cloud sighed and smile he turned the card over and saw a picture of stockings, panty, garter belt, and a bra in a circle of strange letters he put his index finger on the picture it glow light blue and the letter did too and began to spin fast to the point were it was a light blue ring they floated up and over his head and grow his body was the in gulp in the same blue flames when he was falling back to his "Fuck I really am not going to like [BOOM!] thiiissss" he blasted out through the ceiling.

Lisa saw bright blue light coming from Cloud house run outside and saw a light blue fireball shoot out of the ceiling of Cloud house went straight up stop for a single second for her to see a figure inside who she saw as Cloud and the blue fireball shot forward.

She inhale a large amount of air and shouted to him to hear "BYE! BYE! CLOUD! COMEBACK SOON OKAY!" as she waved good bye.

Cloud was flying very fast to were he had to go for the passed hour cursing at a certain big boob, blond & pink hair arch-angel. He found himself slowing down as he got to a city and took notice of the biggest building that look like some horse shoe and then another one in the middle "Is it me or does it look like a…OH! GOD! IT FUCKING STINKS LIKE SHIT!" he shouted covering his lower half of his face with his left hand as he descended to see the back of a giant magma like creator that smelled like it came out of the sewers.

He was close but far away as to not be seen he then saw his watch on his left wrist flash a light blue with a white "H" with wing on the side, he then used his right index finger to press the screenand a hologram screen came out and a green light began to scan the creator back a picture of the creator was shown and information about it to.

**_Giant Brown_**

**_(I got this off the Panty & Stocking wiki site)_**

**_Giant Brown was created after the stench from a pipe, clogged by an indestructible amount of feces, suffocated an unfortunate plumber, who then became this evil spirit. Giant Brown had the power to possess all fecal matter in Daten City (as well as being able to swallow people via toilets), and used this ability to become a corporeal ghost._**

**_Giant Brown's abhorrent stench induced all its foes to vomit, making him an invincible ghost who incapacitated all assailants._**  
><strong><span><em>Rank D<em>**

"So that's a ghost (huh), big fella and fucking smells like SHIT, well better take it down" he starts walking to the ghost waves his right hand over his chain turning it into his gunblade he was a good 15 feet away the ghost hadn't notice him but he notice strange lights and …'music?' puts his arm up and points his weapon to Giant Brown head he dismissed the music and the strange lights for later and a ball of black fire with a red aura(again it like a fire version of getsuga tenshou) the size of a baseball form at the tip of the blade he had learned how to fire a blast of the Holy Dark Flame during the flight to Daten City 'hey I was flying here for an hour, had to do something to past the time'.

As he was about to blast a hole through the back of Giant Brown head someone beat him to the shot from the front a big hole were his (shit) face would be and then there was slash mark appearing all over his bog 2 second later **[BOOM]** Giant Brown exploded 'great just great now it's raining shit ,**_SHIT!_**' Cloud shout in his mind dodging the nasty shit rain, truth he loved the rain it gave the air a refreshing smell, this however was not refreshing at all.**(A/N: haven't seen the anime for awhile so forgot some thing so there will be changes also the ghost ranks will chance look at the bottom to see)**

After a couple second, that felt like hours to Cloud, the shit rain stopped and Cloud was able to walk to the two girls that were closes to the ghost and ask if they saw what took it out and if they know two girls named Panty and Stocky Anarchy and the location of the place the were staying at a he made his way to them he could hear them arguing with each other about some crap as they were stepping into a pink jeep Cloud didn't care he was now standing on the left side behind of the pink jeep were the navy blue hair girl sat in front of and ask his questions.

They were inside the blond started the jeep and were about to leave for the church were they call home when the two girls heard someone voice from behind say "hey, you two can I speak with for a moment please". the two groan in annoyances they roll their eyes and turn to see whoever it was, it was probably another fan boy that wanted say they got a chance to speak with them and they would just tell them to fuck off "whoever you are we don't care so why don't you go and fuck-" Panty took one look at Cloud and Shouted "ME!" and got out of see-through so fast it was like teleporting and stood in front of him drooling, Cloud could feel her stripping him with her eyes.

He notice a few thing about the long blond hair women in front of him, she just like Bra though there were differences she was shorter about 5'7 maybe (I don't know), her hair was pure blond and did not have pink high light like Bra, she did have claw like bangs, and she did not have Bra's…very large asset (her very large chest) and the second was her eyes they were blue but it was not what he was looking at it was the lust they had in them _'this must be Panty'_ he said lifting his head a little to examine the other girl that had gotten out of the jeep and stood behind her Panty, she wears a black Lolita-like dress, a blue bow, her hair is very, very long and straight with evenly cut bangs, the top layer is navy and the bottom layer is pink, eyes were cyan, and had black & blue striped stockings and black pumps_ 'and that one must be Stocking'. _

Stocking examined Cloud he was tanned skinned, he didn't look it but Stocking could tell he was well-built under the white t-shirt and the black unzipped hoodie that covered his arms, he had black cargo pants, black shoes, black hair (Cloud Strife Advent Children hair style), and chocolate brown eyes_ 'wow, he's hot but he's probably another one of thoughts guys that want to get into ours panties, well if he want to get into a girls panties then Panty can have him_' Stocking sighed_ 'why cant there be one decent guy in this damn city that does think with their dicks'_

Panty examination of Cloud was, well Panty's way_ 'good looking, hot body, to the bed!'_ "hi there hot stuff the name Panty Anarchy I know this hotel not to far from here how bought we-" "No, thank you" Cloud cut her off the faces the girls had showed that this probably never happen before.

Both Panty and Stocking mouths were open their eyes wide open and they both thought the same _'did he just say no, to me/Panty, is he gay'_ they thought Panty spoke "hey…you gay?" Panty and Stocking stared at Cloud who grow a ticked mark "HELL NO, I JUST…(Cloud inhale and exhale to calm himself)' look I don't want my first time to be with some I just met not even minute, you get it" Stocking was surprise _'guess there are some decent guys in this dump of a city'_ Panty on the other hand was "tsk, that so boring if you don't want to be on the ride of your life then fuck off Cherry boy" she grabbed Shocking throw her in see-through before anyone could say anything got in the drive side start the engine and slam the pedal to go but nothing they could hear the wheal screeching on the pavement but the weren't moving "WHAT THE HELL! Why aren't we mov-"she stopped talking when she feel Stocking tap he shoulder turn to see what Stocking want "what!" Stocking eyes were looking widen looking at the back she lifted up her right hand and stuck out her index pointed to what she was looking at "what the hell are you looking at" she turned to see Cloud who hand was holding on to the side of see-through keeping it from moving an inch.

"You know you never even got to let me ask you why I wanted to talk with you, man Bra didn't tell me that you were so impatient Panty" that got the girl to widen their eyes "The fuck, how do you know about our mom!" Panty shouted removing her foot from the pedal looking at Cloud waiting for an answer Stocking was waiting too not taking her eyes off him.

" Because she was the one that sent me down here to…" Cloud took a moment to think whether or not to tell the he was here to protect them from **Shadow Ghosts** or not taking a look at the he can tell how skilled they are _'their good I can say but, Panty looks like she a few steps away from adding Pride to the list of sin, not to mention Sloth at this rate'_ he thought as he looked at Panty(come on you have to admit I am right about her).

He got a look at Stocking_ 'hmm, well Stocking seems to have really good grip compare to Panty, and Bra did say she was more leveled headed, also I can sense they both have power still untapped but Stocking seem closer to it then Panty I'll have to help them tap in to it, Panty more see she the laziest one of the two, so incase they run into a **Shadow Ghosts** when I'm not around they'll at least be able to buy time for me to get to them'._

_'Well it probably be for the best if they don't know until they're ready'_ "Well are you going to talk or are you going to fucking stand there like a fucking statue!" Panty shouted breaking his thoughts Stocking was watching careful people who mention the mother always have to be kept watch and listen to very closely. Cloud was aware that Stocking was watch him closely and Panty as well "She had ask me to watch over you and to it that you collect the needed heaven coins to return to heaven" he spoke truthful she did ask for him to help them collect more coins "The hell we hav-" Panty replied but was cut off "Yes, but from what I heard you are collecting them at a much slower pace the average angel that were cased down considering this city is a place that is between heaven and hell there would be far more ghost roaming around here"_ 'to be honest the thing I seen and hear about this place make think this place is leaning a little closer to hell'._

"Okay so what you going to help get us more Heave coins for us so we can go back to heaven" Panty said hope with him she can have more time working on her goal to fuck a thousand men, Stocking was thinking too but not like Panty thoughts of relaxation _'he telling the truth but he hiding move info as to why he here'. _Cloud signed at the sight of Panty "If you think I'm going to share the heaven coins I get with you two your wrong" that got Panty out of her mood "any heaven coins I get I keep,if I ask you if you want to come with me on a ghost hunt to get more coins I'll give you as much as i see fit base on how much you helped me in the fight, and if you ask for me to help you in a battle I get half the heaven coin if I choose to" both girls were shock he was going to help but not and if he did he get half the coins, they have to pay Garter back and this guy too "What the fuck! your supposed help us get to heaven it like your not even trying to help!" Panty shout "hey I am letting you guy have a chose whether or not you want my help and to come with me for ghost hunting"he replied.

"Yes but because your here to that means the bar for us all to go back to heaven had raised and you'll have-" Stocking was cut off "WHAT! you mean because of this fuck face we need to get more coins" Panty screamed and pointed to Cloud "It's okay you won't have to collect more the the needed amount that is needed for you" "What do you mean when there are more then 2 angels that are sent to a place to collect heavens must raise them together to go back" Stocking said confuse it was explained in heaven school Panty was confuse too(she never really paid school that much attention to be honest).

"That because I can go back anytime i want too sole long that i call ahead of time" Cloud said calmly and coolly but deep down he was smirking he knew what he said and what will happen in 3...2...1...action "WHAT!"shouted both Panty and Stocking mouth wide open a bird can fly in a make a nest "You can go back anytime you want to what the FUCK!" Panty shout with angry "If you can why don't you go back, and how can you go back even if you can go back only an arch-angel can go back or one can summon you back" Stocking said still in her shocked state wondering why any one would come down from heaven let alone to this damned city.

"I came here because you mom asked me to, she being a friend with my older brother and I the fact I am consider a arch-angel " he stated Panty and Stocking jaw dropped "You an arch-angel" Panty screamed "Who are you and who is your brother" Stocking asked she had met some of her mother friends and not that many of the arch-angel that her mom were friends with had young brother this old or this young looking. "My older brother is Lockon Gunblade and my name is Cloud Gunblade" once again jaw hit the floor "ON WAY! that impossible Lockon is a human angel and if your his brother that makes you a human angel to right!?" Stocking said shouted looking at Cloud for a replied "Yes, both me and my brother were human why do you ask?" he want to know why as well "Because dumb shit human angel can't be an arch-angel they can only be a cupid,garden angel, or if their good enough a combat angel like us only a pure angel can be able to become a arch-angel who the hell told you that you are arch-angel is a motherf-" Panty was cut off and both girl eyes widen when Cloud said "It was your mother".

It got quite "What" both said eyes widen not thinking what he said, "I said it was your mother that told me I was a arch-aaaannnnn" was all he was able to say when he was grabbed by two hand and thrown in the back of see-through he poked his head out Stocking and Panty got in the the front "what was that for" "SHUT UP! where going to see Garter and get this straitened this out!" Panty shouted turning on the engine and smashed her foot on the pedal and drove to the church.

Stocking was thinking _'He said mom told him he was an arch-angel, mom would never lie or joke about something like that it the greatest honor an angel can get and he didn't show signs of lying (sign) maybe Garter well know something' _she thought.

Cloud had a feeling he was going to met someone that will make him very uncomfortable he sign and went back to what he was doing, he was killing ghost the Anarchy sister were ignoring **[BLAST]** he fired a baseball size black red aura fire ball to a ghost attacking some girl **[BOOM] **and 5 heaven coins fell in his lap '_that make 5 ghost'_ he turned his head to the girl in the front seats 'they_ must be in their own little world they haven't heard me fire a blast from my gun-blade and they been ignoring the ghost they drive past, if this happen all the time i see why they don't have that much coins collected' _ he thought and realize the had stopped in front of a..._'church? that the weirdest church I've seen, oh god I swear if meet one of those sick priest I'll kill him! and why do I feel like crushing the skull of a ugly green dog thing._

The two people (well one and a green ugly dog thing immortals) in the church felt like if they this door pain and agony will be brought in they just assume it will be by the color of a blond girl and a navy blue & pink girl sadly the it will be a black haired and powerful are scudded if they pissed him off.

**WELL THAT WAS LONG HOPE YOU LIKE IF YOU DO REVIEW AND NOW THE NEW GHOST RANKS.**

**S RANK: 30-50 OR (A LITTLE) MORE HEAVEN COINS**

**A RANK: 13-29 HEAVEN COINS**

**B RANK: 8-12 HEAVEN COINS**

**C RANK: 4-7 HEAVEN COINS**

**D RANK: 1-3 HEAVEN COINS**

**F RANK: HALF A HEAVEN COIN**

** HOPE YOU LIKE R&R BAD MOUTH IT REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**


End file.
